The Girl With Two Bloodlines
by DragonXGirl
Summary: Sakura: sad, lonley, misunderstood. Will she ever be happy again? Will she ever find true love? Itachi: misunderstood, creepy, lonely. What would happen if they ever met? Find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl with Two Bloodlines

"Naruto and Sasuke you have a mission, Sakura you are to report to Tsunade immediately." Kakashi then gave a scroll to Naruto and Sasuke. After they unrolled it he turned to Sakura who looked pissed and he said, "That's an ORDER Sakura!"

Sakura looked at him with a blank expression and she murmured, "Like I could honestly care?" Sasuke looked at her confused; he was the only one who heard her. Sakura then walked off to Tsunade's office. (Now at her office.)

"Hello Sakura… I've called you here because I want to fight you." Sakura was shocked at what Tsunade just said.

"Why do you want to fight me? I'm just a weak little girl." Tsunade sighed and she dragged Sakura to the fighting arena.

"Fight me; I'm not going easy on you at all. I want to see your true power. My assistant will watch us to see who wins."

"Fine I'll fight you but I'm going to lose."

"Let the fight begin!" After a 40-minute fight Tsunade stops the fight and she says, "Sakura I know about the Sharingan and the Byakugan."

Sakura gasped and she asked, "How did you find out?! How long have you known?!"

Tsunade smiles and answers with a simple, "I've known for a while, you can't keep that kind of stuff from me… now FIGHT with all of your power!"

Sakura smiled and they started to fight. 10 minutes later Sakura kicked Tsunade's butt, Tsunade was extremely tired, but Sakura hadn't even broken out into a sweat. Tsunade and Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, both said the same thing at the exact same time, which was, "Sakura actually won?!"

"Well Tsunade you told me to Fight with my skills so I did, well a quarter of it."

"But you're not even tired!"

"So."

Tsunade almost collapsed. "Sakura would you be my successor?"

Sakura was shocked at what she just heard. "I don't know… I'll have to think about it."

"Well go home and rest I won't tell anyone that YOU were the one how beat me, but I will tell the town that someone beat me…"

Sakura says, "You better not tell ANYONE! Bye!"

She heads towards the door, but she stops walking when she hears Tsunade say, "Sakura wait! I think you might want to tell your teammates."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine at all… Sakura would kick ass if I did.

I hope you like it and I'm not going to go into all that stuff.

Chapter 2

Sakura doesn't answer Tsunade, but she keeps walking. Sakura is walking aimlessly through the town until she accidentally bumps into someone; she didn't know she bumped into someone until she was on the ground. "Sorry about that." Sakura says this without looking up at the person at all, who was still standing right in front of her.

"Watch where you're going next time, Sakura." Sakura recognized that cold, icy voice in an instant.

"Oh… it's only you, Sasuke-kun… aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" She finally looked up at Sasuke and smiled, he blushed.

"Well yea... I'm supposed to meet Naruto tomorrow after training." Sakura smirked and thought about what Tsunade had said about her being the next successor.

"Sakura! Hey wake-up!"

"What were you talking about? I wasn't really paying attention."

"Sakura… are you ok?"

"I'm fine… Why do you ask?"

"Well normally I'm the one who isn't paying attention to what people are saying… not you."

"Oh. I just have some things on my mind right now, that's all."

"If you say so… I don't want my teammate to zone out when we're on a mission so if you need to talk you know where to find me."

"Right… but then if I got hurt or died you wouldn't have to protect a fake, weak, little girl." Sakura mumbled that last part.

"What was that I didn't quite catch that last part?"

Sakura just ignored him. "Well I have to head home now… see yea later, Sasuke-kun." She started to walk in the direction she was originally headed.

"If you're headed home why are you going in the opposite direction of you're house?"

Sakura stopped walking. "How do you know where I live? I haven't told anyone where I live."

Sasuke blushes a deep shade of pink. "Well… Naruto was worried about you and he asked me to follow you home… so I did."

Sakura smirks and when Sasuke sees her smirk he frowns. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow at training, Sasuke-KUN." Sakura leaves in the blink of an eye.

At the cemetery Sakura walks up to Mikoto's grave. "Hello Mikoto, long time no see. Guess what! I might become the Hokage one day… but Naruto wants to become the Hokage too." Sakura was quite for five minute until she finally decides to talk. "I'm still trapped in this form… I need to find HIM so I can change. I don't know what to do anymore. Well I have to go see you later." Sakura walks home.

A year later Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were at the bridge waiting for Kakashi. When Kakashi finally arrived he looked at Sakura, sadness was visible on his face, and says, "You guess have the day off."

Sakura looked at him questionably and asks, "Why do we have the day off?"

"It's because _you_ are now going to Tsunade, she needs to talk to you, because she's thinking that you might-"

"Yea, yea, I know… but I'm still going to train after you, she said I could if I wanted to."

Kakashi smiles and hugs Sakura, spinning her around in circles. "YES! I'm not losing my favorite student!!!!"

Sakura laughs while Sasuke and Naruto were looking at them bewildered. Kakashi let go of Sakura and she smirked. "Plus if I left this team would fall apart!"

"What was that!?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted, Kakashi laughed. After that they heard a voice calling, "Sakura", in the distant.

"I'm over here!" Shizune comes out of the bushes and gives Sakura a scroll. After Sakura reads it she looks up at Shizune and asks, "If something happens to me can I pass the job onto someone else?" Shizune looks from Sakura to Naruto and then back to Sakura.

"Yes, you can do that… you're a true friend, Sakura." Sakura blushes and signs the contract. "Tsunade will be so happy! She was hopping you'd do that so she made you a uniform. Let's go see it… Okay I've already seen it but who cares! Let's go, let's go, let's go! I'm so excided!" Sakura starts laughing; Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were really confused.

"Oh yea get ready for your mission! You're leaving at 1:00pm… good luck!"

Shizune starts to walk away when Sakura yells, "Shizune! Please don't tell _anyone."_

"Okay Sakura!" She leaves.

"What mission?" The three guys look at her after Kakashi asked that.

Sakura looks at Sasuke uneasily and says, "Oh, it's nothing important." Kakashi left in a poof and a minute later he came back with a scroll that had a red ribbon around it.

"Is this your mission Sakura?"

"Give it to me! You have no right to look at it!" Kakashi opened it and the very first word scares the shit out of him.

Sakura grabs the scroll and starts to panic. "What did you read?!" Kakashi faints, Sasuke and Naruto catch him. "I told you not to look at it!"

"What did you do to him!?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Kakashi finally regained consciousness and whispered, "Sakura… why didn't you tell me?"

"Kakashi you don't understand-"

"Oh sure I don't! What else are you keeping from us?"

"Kakashi calm down! I can explain!" Tsunade came out of the bushes. "Sakura… I'm sorry."

Sakura walks up to Tsunade, hands her the scroll, and says, "I'm leaving to go on the mission. See you later… I hope." Sakura starts to run off, but Tsunade stops her.

"Sakura wait! Naruto and Sasuke are going to join you."

"WHAT!? You said that I could do this alone! I have to do this alone they can't get involved in this!" Sakura starts to cuss Tsunade out.

When she was finished yelling Tsunade asks, "You feel better?"

Sakura smiles. "Yes, thank you."

"No, I should be thanking _you_! You took the job!"

"Tsunade if anything happens to me I want," She glances at Naruto and then to Tsunade. "I want _him_ to become the Sixth."

Tsunade smiles. "Of course!"

Sakura smiles and yells, "Naruto! Sasuke! Meet me at Konoha's gate at 1:00pm. Bring the things you will need, but I warn you to travel light. We're not stopping for _anything_." Sakura jumps off.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke and Naruto look at Tsunade.

"Okay! You two are going on a mission with Sakura. You guys are to find two Akatsuki members… I'll warn you now the members are Itachi and Kisame. Sasuke you are not allowed to lose control and try to kill your brother! Sakura requested this mission because she- I don't know why, but you are not allowed to touch him until Sakura says you can. If you disobey her order she has permission to punish you. That's all gone get ready!"

TBC

I hope you like it! Review if you want to!

I hope it's long enough…

O.O


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I don't own Naruto or the song! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update more… but I'm more than 3000 miles away from home so that makes it a bit difficult. Oh well on with the story!

!! 1:00pm at Konoha!!

"Let's go!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto start running to The Mist Village. They were running the whole day so Sakura says, "We can make camp here."

Sasuke and Naruto practically collapse. "How come you're not tired?"

Sakura smirks at Naruto's question. Maybe it's _because I'm not weak, like you! _Inner Sakura yelled, sticking her middle finger up.

"That's none of your business."

Sasuke looks at her and smirks. "Well if you're not tired set up the camp."

Sakura smiles a cute, innocent smile. She walks over to Sasuke, bends down to his height, picks him up, and throws him to the other side of the camp space.

"Was that an order?"

Sasuke tries to stand up, but he can't. Sakura sets up the camp and then grabs her two teammates. She put them into their tents, where food was set out in front of them. "Eat up and then go to sleep."

Sakura walks out of their tents and walks to a nearby lake. "I'm such an idiot!" She dives into the lake. "I can't believe I did that to Sasuke… I might have hurt him…" Unknown to Sakura, a pear of Sharingan eyes, that weren't Sasuke's, where watching her. Sakura sighs and looks up at the moon. "A full moon… how appropriate." Sakura looks down at her reflection and starts to sing,

**Memories by, Within Temptation**

Memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind

There's no other way

I'll pray to the gods let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside,

Now I know why

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life.

I hope there is a way

To give me a sign you're okay.

Reminds me again it's worth it all

So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories

I see your smile.

All the memories I hold dear.

Darling, you know I'll love you

Till the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

While Sakura was singing Itachi came out of his hiding place, amazed at her beautiful voice, and because he was confused about why her shadow was a different shape. Her shadow looked like a 21-year-old women with very long hair and perfect curves. Sakura sat down on the water, using her Chakra. She had been dancing to her song.

"You have a beautiful voice…"

Sakura turns towards Itachi, surprised. 'Why didn't I sense him here?'

"Thank you, Itachi." Sakura whips her head to where the tents were, along with Sasuke and Naruto are. "Oh shit!" Sakura jumps next to Itachi, scaring the crap out of him. "You better get out of here… my teammates are coming."

Itachi looks at the place where he feels a Chakra signature. He then looks down at Sakura. "Why did you warn me? If you hadn't I probably wouldn't have noticed."

Sakura smirked, "Well I have to ask you something later on, that's why we're here… plus… I don't want you to get hurt. Now go!" Itachi looks down at her one last time before he jumps off. "Stay safe… you'll regret it if you don't." Sakura jumps off to her team, unknown to her Itachi heard every word.

I know it was short but hey, it's not my fault… okay it is, but at least I added a new chapter!


End file.
